Returning Amy: Vol 1
by zygmuntg
Summary: The first volume in my Chasing Amy follow up, Returning Amy


It had been ten years since Holden had seen Alyssa, but not even ten minutes since he had thought of her. The release of "Bluntman and Chronic-Extra Dope DVD Edition" had triggered back all the memories of his comic book days and the brutal lost of love and friendship. They said they would keep in touch but after eight un-returned calls the picture became clear, she was gone. 

Holden thought he had dealt with the past with "Chasing Amy", yet the comic now seemed redundant in the harsh light of a hang over. Reconciliation of their passion was out of the question, yet a reunion was not. Comic-Con was in three months, and she was sure to be there. "Idiosyncratic Routine" had finally got a publisher, and by the buzz online this was gonna be the year it sold like crazy. Determined to see her, and finally lay to rest the thoughts in his head Holden picked up his pencil for the first time in a decade and began to draw.

Page after page, the story unfolded. In fiction she was his, and he didn't want to let go. But, Holden knew he had to. The future was bleak, as the past will always remain. So Holden did it, he create a fitting ending. He had chased her, now she was to be returned. "Returning Amy", a fitting conclusion...

..."Comic-Con 2008" the speakers bellowed as Holden remained static at the table. An endless line of fans anxiously waiting to speak to there beloved artist. But, like everything, the question were trivial. None cared for Amy saga, only the dick and fart jokes which made up his previous work.

"She really meant something to you?" a soft voice asked. Holden raised his head to see the pleasant face of a stranger.

"She does, did" he replied looking into her hazel eyes.

"I'm Penelope by the way", thrusting forth her right hand.

"Holden McNeil", returning the gesture. In the sensual touch of their hands Holden felt a tingle, unusual to all the others in the decade of one night stands. He recoiled in fear what the future might hold. But, it was too late, the two had shared a moment and he was hooked.

"So, you've most probably been asked this a lot today. But, where have you been all this time?" Penelope asked feeling naОve and vulnerable. She waited patting her foot, and running her fingers though the heavenly locks of her brown hair. Holden remained frozen, his mind piecing together the perfect answer.

"I had nothing else to write. Well I thought I didn't, until three months ago.", he answered pondering whether that was the perfect response.

"Ok. I'm glad you brought back the Amy story instead of doing a lame spin off of Bluntman and Chronic.". Regretting what she had just said Penelope continued to talk. "Um, I don't want to hold up the line, so thanks. Cya at another convention sometime." She turned away and began to walk, but she didn't make it five feet before she returned. "Call me, Email me. Whatever.", she handed Holden her card and left. He watched her walk away, as he signed the next comic. It was warming to know he could still feel, but he knew that nothing would form out of the events of the previous minutes...

... The day continued, with trivial questions and tedious answers. Why was everyone so concerned about "Bluntman and Chronic", Holden has sold his rights and was no longer part of "Bluntman and Chronic". Had no one felt anything for his true masterpiece, "Chasing Amy" and its freshly printed follow up "Returning Amy". With the continuing disrespect for anything truly powerful, the memory of Penelope began to die away. As quick as she entered, she had gone, only a card remaining.

The line grew shorter, and Holden waited patiently for an announcement of Alyssa's presentation. It finally came, a broad smile stretching across his usual bleak face. With his final autograph, Holden leaped from his chair and made his forceful steps towards the hall, and Alyssa, a copy of his latest work in hand.

"Watch it ass wipe", a familiar voiced ordered.

Holden looked back to see the sour face of his former friend Banky. The two remained frozen, taking in the moment. Both, cautiously pondering what to do next. Holden took the first move, and made steps towards Banky.

"Hi", Holden said, unsure of what the response may be.

"Long time no see", he paused, in realisation of Holden's motive. "Why? Why, are you going to see her. What is there to gain."

"Don't start Banky, I need to this", He looked at Banky. "I need to lay everything to rest, once and for all"

Holden turned, and continued his journey. Taking the paces towards the hall where his past remained. Banky, in his static state stood, anger and rage growing inside him. He was too be motionless no more, and screeched at Holden.

"What about us?". The fan boys turned to the Baby Dave creator, muttering to themselves "Freaking Cock Knocker".

Holden knew that there where problems between him Banky, but Alyssa need to be finished first. He hurried back and Passed him a card.

"Call me, we will sort this all out", Holden told him in an derogative tone, he had no time for Banky at this moment in time.

Holden, continued his quest. Making his way through fans and fellow artists. In his mind he began to wonder if he was doing the right thing. Alyssa had moved on, maybe she has forgotten about what happened. He reached the door, hesitating to make that final step.

"Are you going in or what?", a woman asked.

Holden turned around.

"Alyssa"


End file.
